1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ladders having brackets attached thereto which are used to prevent damage occuring to roof eave gutters in the event that the ladder is used to reach such gutters, roof trim or roof tops.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Patents generally pertaining to this field of endeavor include the below listed, prior U.S. patents:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ W. M. Heun 1,508,392 Sept. 16, 1924 E. H. Colvin 2,605,950 Aug. 5, 1952 A. E. Nameche et al 3,486,580 Dec. 30, 1969 Jarboe, deceased 3,853,202 Dec. 10, 1974 Grenier 4,184,569 Jan. 22, 1980 Robinson 4,185,421 Jan. 29, 1980 ______________________________________
Of the above citations, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,421 which discloses a gutter protector assembly in the nature of an "H" shape support device which is permanently attached to the gutter back wall and serves to support a ladder thus preventing the ladder from pressing against the gutter. U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,202 discloses a safety device for use with ladders which finds particular application in preventing a ladder from slipping while it is in position against a roof. U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,580 shows a bracket device for use with ladders which is adapted to suspend the ladder away from the roof thus preventing damage to guttering and siding. U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,569 shows a ladder standoff bracket which is used to prevent damage to guttering. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,508,392 and 2,605,950 also disclose brackets for use with ladders and are adapted to space the ladder away from the wall of a building.